The present invention relates to a luggage, and more particularly to a roller therefor.
A hard sheet of plastic or the like is generally sandwiched or mounted on the corner, the upper portion and/or the bottom portion of a luggage in order to retain a particular shape therefor, and always rivetedly or otherwise attaches thereunder 4 rollers. The conventional roller always includes a metallic shaft mounting and a plastic roller. In a former period of loading, the roller can restore to its original shape after unloaded. In a latter period, however, the clearance between the shaft mounting and the roller is getting smaller and smaller so that a frictional contact therebetween is finally found. Since the metallic shaft mounting is harder than the plastic roller, an uneven loading on the roller will cause the shaft mounting to cut off the roller piece by piece to finally disable the roller from normally functioning.
It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a longstandingly endurable luggage roller.
According to the present invention, a luggage roller includes a top plate to be held attached to a luggage, a hollow mounting medium mounted, or rotatably mounted, under the top plate and having two wings each of which is cross-sectionally dovetail-shaped and has a lower portion having a width larger than that of an upper portion, a shaft penetrating the two wings for rotatably mounting in the hollow mounting medium a rolling medium capable of rolling on a ground surface, and two decorating pieces respectively engaging with the two wings.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.